Biovolt Revolution
by Miss Mizzy
Summary: Oneshot. My first music based oneshot about a daydream I had involving Biovolt Abbey. Summary sucks but it is a much better One shot.


**Biovolt Revolution**

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **A one shot for Beyblade to distract me from my Bella Muerte fan fiction. I think this will be pretty good but please tell me what you think. Now on with the story put into my point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade it belongs to Aoki Takao. I also don't own 'Revolution Song' by Fefe Dobson. All that I own is the plot of this one shot (that rhymed).

_In my dream_

_I break the chains that hold this place together_

_But in my dream the consequences would be so much better_

_Than they are_

_And beyond the walls_

_That hold us here_

_The skies that stretch across the atmosphere_

_And revolution is near_

I lay on a cold uncomfortable piece of concrete, supposed to be my bed. The sharp Russian wind blew across my skin from the cracked windows of my square shaped quarters. It caresses my tears and my blood soaked head. Boris had ensued on me a horrible beating. My so-called friends Tala, Brian, Ian, and Spencer stood emotionless at the presence of my punishing. I now regret not being as emotionless and strong as them. Even to my dearest friend Ian I am no longer a to-be feared 14 year old instead I have been degraded as a helpless, pathetic girl no better to use if only for bearing children. I want to escape and slowly fall asleep dreaming of this nonexistent exit from this hell we know as Balkov Abbey.

_In my room I hear the echoes of a recent battle_

_Lost and wounded as the faded cries begin to settle_

_For the night_

_But the words you use to hurt me now_

_Only seem to make me strong somehow_

_And revolution is now_

In the unconsciousness of my foolish mind I escape from this place. I sit up from my indecent bedding hearing the shouts of another beating issued by Boris. I feel my mind snap as the screams settle down. I then cautiously step out of my room looking for any sign of Boris. I notice one of the weak bladers, Alexander. I hurriedly wipe his bloodied face. Then an abrupt shout comes from behind. "Ariel, get to your room you wench and I will forgive this treason of helping a weak and insignificant blader." I look on fearfully at Boris. I've had enough and swallow down a lump in my throat. "No." I say in a bear whisper. "What!" Miraculously and to my relief Tala, Brian, Ian, and Spencer keep him from striking me again.

_And the days will get warmer_

_And I'll lay down my armor_

_Together we can fight this feeling_

_And the demons that stalk us_

_Will eventually turn to dust_

_Together we can start this healing_

Running past the guards that help keep us in this hellhole my beyblade tears them all to dead corpses. Tala, Brian, Ian, and Spencer follow as eagerly as the other boys in Biovolt. Triumphing against the slave drivers that keep us here. I say good-bye to Boris as I hold a razor sharp blade to his throat. Wishing him to be sent to the deepest bowels of hell it is not I but Tala who tugs the weapon. The Demolition Boys, the name the now deceased Boris had dubbed them, and I run through the abbey taking any supplies we may need for our adventure to find a better home. I grab a green parka and fur-lined boots and hurriedly slip them on. Ian, my best friend, fills a knap sack with food and drink. Soon we are ready to make our exit. The boys and I look up happily at the rising sun. At least I showed my happiness but it cast a melancholy aura on me that they showed nothing but a dull, emotionless face. I know they were happy though they're free, we all are free.

I soon wake up abruptly from the trickery that is a dream. That's what it is tricks from our deepest longings so that in our unconsciousness we may realize something that may never happen. Freedom is so close I can feel it graze my fingertips only to have it thrown out of my reach by the devil named Boris. My grogginess from my dream is obliterated as I hear the wake up alarm echo throughout the abbey. I, today as always, wish I were dead but irritably get up. I hurriedly dress myself in my training gear and head to the training center where I try desperately to look as emotionless as my once close friends. We all 'yes sir' Boris and soon another chaotic day at Biovolt Abbey has begun.

**Arieru: **How did you like that? I hope it was all right it was kind of based on a daydream I was having during History class yesterday. Was it all right? Did it suck? Then tell me in a comment please. Thanks!


End file.
